Currently, digital broadcasts such as terrestrial wave, cable, satellite, or Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) stream AV contents mostly using MPEG-2 Transport Stream (TS).
Additionally, due to the recent rapid growth of the internet, a multimedia service providing contents by using an Internet Protocol (IP) network as a main transmission network is becomes active, and digital broadcasts are evolving in the direction that requires a large amount of transmission data, for example, stereo 3D video broadcast, Ultra High Definition (UHD) broadcast, multi-point 3D video broadcast, and hologram broadcast.
However, the MPGE-2 TS having a 188 byte fixed length packet may be inefficient in transmitting contents having a higher resolution than a typical HDTV through the IP network.